


City Of (Lost) Angels

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [23]
Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which not much has changed, even though everything's changed, and Brian still doesn't play fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Of (Lost) Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twenty-third day of the **[Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://turnonmyheels.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://turnonmyheels.livejournal.com/)**turnonmyheels** , who asked for F&F fic, the crew finding out about Han.

It was weird how everything still looked the same, Brian thought, gazing out over the open cathedral that was Dodger Stadium and the rise of Chavez Ravine to the hazy outline of skyscrapers dotting downtown Los Angeles. The summer sun beat down on his head and neck, the breeze plastering his t-shirt against his chest, but it was still cool enough this early in the day that he wasn't sweating to death just yet. It was definitely nowhere near as oppressively hot as Rio had been. He'd almost forgotten how cool it got at night in L.A., how the marine layer crept even into Echo Park and the Valley.

He'd forgotten – he'd made himself forget – a lot of things. It had seemed safer that way, when just the thought of ever seeing this view again with his own eyes seemed like a pipe dream. He may not have been born and raised here like Dom and Mia had, but that was the beauty of L.A. The city had a way of digging under a person's skin until it was in the blood, and it both welcomed and swallowed everyone it touched with equal ease. Nowhere else had ever felt as much like home.

He glanced over as a shadow crossed his periphery, and accepted the bottle of Corona from Dom with a nod of thanks. They both leaned against the hood of the Charger, and Brian took advantage of the quiet to study Dom's profile. He hadn't changed much either, at least, not on the outside. Dom was still bald and built, still prowled around with the same easy grace as a panther, and he still had that quick grin and laconic sense of humor that complemented Brian's own. But inside, Dom was definitely different. Hell, they all were. The years – the miles – had changed them all.

"You know," Dom drawled, sardonic and amused, "if you don't stop staring at me like that, I might get the wrong idea."

In answer, Brian flashed a wide, bright smile. Yeah, Dom got him alright. "Dude, you've had the wrong idea about me since the day we met."

"Not entirely wrong. I knew you were up to no good the moment I saw you."

"Is that any way to talk to the father of your favorite nephew?"

Dom simply shook his head and took another long pull from his Corona. "You really sure you wanna do this?" he asked instead. "It's not your fight."

Like there was a choice. Like Brian would take it even if there was. "Please," he scoffed, "who'd save your ass if I wasn't around?" Then, more serious: "If Han's in trouble with the Yakuza, we need to be there, Dom. No matter what he's done or how bad it is. We don't turn our back on family, remember."

"You know throwing my words back at me ain't exactly playing fair."

"We're playing fair now?"

"Touché." Dom cast him another glance. "But you got your own family now, Bri. No one's gonna blame you for sitting this one out."

"Dude, we've had this discussion." Brian nudged Dom's shoulder. It was still like trying to move granite. "I wouldn't be able to look Jack in the eyes if I stayed here, and if anything happened to you and I wasn't around, I'd never be able to look Mia in the eyes either."

"Yeah, but you know if anything happens to _you_ , she'll kick _my_ ass."

"So we look out for each other the way we've always done," Brian shrugged. His faith in the two of them as a team had gotten him this far. No reason to start doubting it now. "This is who we are, man. Besides," he added, with a sly grin, "if you tried doing this on your own, you'd miss me too much."

"Oh, I would, huh?"

"Yep." Brian polished off his bottle. He was careful to keep his eyes on the horizon and not Dom. "I complete you, Toretto. I had you at hello."

Dom shook his head again, but Brian caught the smile curling the edges of his mouth. " _Definitely_ no good."

"That's not what you were screaming last night," Brian grinned.

Dom's surprised burst of laughter carried in the breeze, warming the air between them even more than the sun overhead.

***


End file.
